Infants frequently sleep during the night in cribs. A crib is a piece of indoor furniture, usually placed in either the parent's bedroom or a nursery.
When the infant wakes up in the morning, it tends to cry until given a snack, such as a bottle of milk. A parent needs to wake up to prepare it, sometimes before they were ready to wake up.
For somewhat older infants, parents often prepare the milk in the evening before, and store it in the family refrigerator, which is typically in the kitchen. When in the next morning they hear the infant cry, they go to the kitchen, pick up the bottle from the family refrigerator, and then go deliver it to the infant.
In some instances that is not enough, and the infant needs attention additional to the snack. But most of the times, the infant is content merely to get the snack, and start eating. In those instances, some parents may return to bed. After taking the time to consume the snack, the infant will cry again, waking up the parent again.